Ixion
Ixion was a character in God of War: Ascension and a prisoner in Hecathonkheires. Greek Mythology Ixion (in ancient Greek Ἰξίω) was king of the Lapiths, an ancient tribe. At one point in life, he married a woman named Dia, after promising her father, Deioneus, a high bride price. Only to turn on his new father-in-law. As retaliation, Deioneus stole some horses of Ixion. Something Ixion couldn't let pass. He invited his father-in-law to a feast. When Deioneis arrived, Ixion pushed him into a bed of burning coals and wood, committing the primordial act of murder. He was the first mortal kinslayer. But the crime eventually drove him mad and due to the severity of his crime, nobody was willing to cleanse him from his guilt. Becoming an outlaw, Zeus took pity on him and invited him to the table of the Gods. But his lustful behavior towards Hera, drove Zeus to test his intentions. He created a cloud in the shape of Hera, Nephele. From the relation between Ixion and Nephele let to birth of Centauros, the father of all centaurs. This was enough proof for Zeus to expel Ixion and order Hermes to bind him on an ever-spinning, winged fiery wheel, but before Zeus cursed him immortal to make his suffering eternal. The burning wheel was first spinning across the heavens but eventually kept in Tartarus. God of War: Ascension Although unnamed in the game, he makes a short appearance in God of War: Ascension in the Martyr's Room. His body was chained at the rack in the middle of the room, being stretched out, causing his stomach, wrists, upper arms and legs to be torn up. As Kratos decays the mechanism that hold him in place, he will bounce up. After releasing the corpse from the bear trap, Kratos replaces him with Ixion who remains chained by his wrists. Doing this will result in a box being raised, clearing the road for Kratos. The body that was released from the bear trap has to be used to activate a pressure plate, that activate a second mechanism to uphold the box. This is necessary in order to have a safe passage as without support, Kratos' extra weight on the box will cause Ixion's arms to snap. God of War III Ixion was a character set to appear in God of War III but was later cut. He was part of puzzle, containing a ferrel wheel and water. He was held to the ferrel wheel by hands, similar to the Arms of Hades. He was punished by Zeus, and was later killed by Kratos as he succeed the puzzle. This would have been occurred in Tartarus, after the Centaur fight and before opening the Gates of Tisiphone. Trivia *The name of the Martyr is revealed by the concept art of James Van Den Bogart. *The Martyr's chamber contains a small reference to the original punishment, as a ferrel wheel is pulling corpses through a fire. **Based on the torment inflicted upon him, it is likely that work of Megaera, who in the God of War Mythos is the torturer of flesh. *The Water Ferrel Wheel puzzle would have been an ironic twist on the myth if it had made it to the game. as it was used water instead of fire. ** Kratos would have to use the Boots of Hermes in the puzzle to get along a wall made of twisted panels. The necessity of using the Boots of Hermes would have been a direct connection to myth as Hermes was the one who bound Ixion, on the order of Zeus. Video God of War: Ascension God of War III Gallery Pulling Ixion in place.jpg|Pulling the martyr in place Ixion torture.jpg|Ixion in Ascension God of war iii conceptart H44gF.jpg|Concept art: Ixion (God of War III) God of war iii conceptart PmQAC.jpg|Concept art: Ixion's torture (God of War III) Cut Content Ixion Cave.png|Original design of the ferrel wheel puzzle JIM_ixion01.jpg|T-model Ixion close-up (God of War: Ascension) JIM_ixion02.jpg|T-model: Ixion (God of War: Ascension) Category:Characters Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Deceased